In Which Clark and Lex Get Ready For Halloween
by Shakespeare's Girl
Summary: Lex talks Clark into going to Metropolis to get costumes for Lana's Halloween Costume Party at the Talon. Chapter 4 is up. In Honor of Halloween. First in a Series. Sort of Slashy.
1. Chapter 1

**In Which Clark and Lex Go To a Metropolis Costume Shop To Find Halloween Costumes**

**By Shakespeare's Girl**

"Okay, Clark, this is it."

Clark stared up at the sign over the store. "The Witches Coven? What is this place?"

"It's only the most exclusive costume shop in the entire city. Go on. It's not as bad as it sounds. Or looks."

Clark shrugged. "Okay. But you're going first," Clark teased.

Lex sighed and strode through the doors of the shop. "Neva? Are you here?" he called.

"It figures you know the owners of this store by name," Clark muttered.

"Don't knock it. We get exclusive use of the store today."

Clark raised an eyebrow appreciatively. "Nice."

"Alexander Luthor," a deep voiced woman called from between a pair of skeletons that guarded a door marked "Employees Only." "How good to see you again dear," she smiled at him, and Clark stared at the woman's teeth. They were normal, except for the pointy incisors. _Fangs,_ he corrected himself. _ That woman is wearing fangs._

"Neva, you've never looked lovelier." Lex's compliment made a blood red flush heat the cheeks of the paper pale woman. Clark wondered if she stayed out of the sun on purpose. Her lips were a deep burgundy, and her eyeshadow was so dark it appeared black against her skin. He didn't think anyone could actually be that pale. "What do you have for us today?"

Neva smiled, the fangs turning an innocent grin into a malevolent sneer. "I have exactly what you want. But unlike most shops, I am not going to bring it to you, Alexander. You must search for it. So. You and your friend have the store today, so enjoy. And call me when you've decided. The dressing rooms are over there." She eyed Clark and Lex carefully. "Do not make any irreparable messes in my store."

"Of course not, Neva. You're an Angel."

"Not likely," Neva snorted at Lex and spun around to walk back through the door to the Employee section.

"So, Clark. What do we need, exactly?"

"I have no idea," Clark admitted. "I thought you knew."

"Well, I have a few ideas. But I doubt you'd like some of them."

"Well, why don't we just browse around for a while. After all, there's no harm in looking without purpose."

Lex smiled and grabbed Clark's arm. "Come on. The best costumes are always in the back."

They walked through rows upon rows of costumes, some funny, some sexy, some just plain strange. Clark stared at leather collars that went around one person's neck, while the friend held the end and wore a complicated leather or velvet outfit. For some reason, he found the image of he and Lex wearing one of those costumes intensely appealing.

Lex kept pulling his arm, though, so he followed the shorter man through the racks and shelves until they came to the very back wall. "Here we are. There should be something perfect on this wall. Let's see..."

Lex pondered the choices. Authentic looking doctor's outfits hung next to angel wings. A vampire cloak was placed next to a pink princess dress. "Oh, Clark, I just got the most inspired idea."

Clark looked at Lex skeptically. "Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like this idea?"

"Do you also have the feeling that I like it so much I'm going to override you?"

"Yes, I have that feeling as well," Clark sighed. "Okay, tell me."

"Here, I'll show you instead." Lex began pulling items off the rack, muttering to himself about things like spirit gum adhesives and whether or not it was a good idea to go masked or if they should just wear the costumes. As Lex pulled things down, he handed them to Clark, who held them, miserably seeing where this was going to end. "That should do it," Lex nodded. "Now, to see whether these sizes fit."

Clark turned toward the dressing rooms, Lex on his heels, holding a single item in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**In Which Clark Tries On His Costume For Lex, And Lex Makes A Bet**

**By Shakespeare's Girl**

**A/N: SLASH! Very mild, but still obvious. If it bothers you, you can skip this chapter and move on to the next one without missing anything big. Next chapter will be up by Sunday (I hope!)**

Clark handed the items Lex had picked out for himself to Lex as the man walked into the dressing room. "Here. You forgot this," Clark said, tossing him a package containing gloves.

"Thanks, Clark. If you need help with any of that, let me know."

"I will," Clark said, rolling his eyes. If he was imagining right, he had the more difficult costume of the two. He sorted out the bits and pieces and snorted. "Lex, I can't believe this! I'll look too girly!"

"That's why I got the leather pants, Clark, so you wouldn't look so girly."

"But Lex, leather pants? I couldn't wear those!"

"Well, I don't think it'll look right if you wear just your underwear, but that's your choice."

"Fine," Clark sighed, pulling on the leather pants and shuddering at the thought of Lex seeing him in these clothes. He wished the shirt wasn't mesh, but it was.

Clark wrestled his way into the rest of the costume, and opened the door to the dressing room. "Here. Happy? I look like an idiot," Clark announced.

"I like it," Lex said, smiling. He moved in closer to Clark, and touched the soft skin of his face, trailing a finger down his neck to his chest, then back up to the pink lips that were so enticing.

Shaking his head, Lex stepped back, and blinked. "Um. I think you look amazing."

Clark was staring at Lex, his mouth slightly open, his eyes glazed. "Mmm," Clark moaned softly.

Lex slowly moved forward again, and rocked his hips forward into Clark's. Without thinking, Clark leaned down and kissed Lex's lips. He moaned again in contentment, and Lex pulled the luscious mouth back down to his. Kissing Clark was seductive and frightening, all at the same time.

Suddenly Lex realized that not only was he kissing Clark, but they were in a public place. "Oh, shit," Lex gasped against Clark's mouth. "Clark, we have to stop," he murmured, pulling his mouth away from the perfect pink one that molded so well to his own. "Neva's been known to come bursting into her dressing rooms before."

"I--oh. Yeah. Not so good." Clark shook himself out of his fog, and stepped away.

"Let's get this stuff and then I should take you home," Lex said, moving away from Clark. Clark nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I think this will do."

"I don't think it will 'do' at all. I think that these costumes are going to be the best costumes at that party. And I bet you whatever you like that we win the best costume contest."

"That's a bet," Clark said, rolling his eyes. "If we win anything with this stupid idea of yours it will be the 'they're psycho' award."

"Just you wait, Clark, just you wait."


	3. Chapter 3

**In Which Clark and Lex Get Ready For Their Costume Party**

**By Shakespeare's Girl**

"I still can't believe you talked me into this," Clark sighed, straightening the tight fitting white mesh over his torso.

"Come on, Clark," Lex cajoled, his voice sounding innocent from the next room, where he was getting ready. "You know it's a pairs party. Lana was very specific about that. Everyone has to come as a pair with someone else. If we don't do something completely original, we'll look like copy cats, especially this late in the game. So cheer up. Besides, you look sinful in that costume." Clark could hear the smirk in that smooth voice, and shivered, thinking briefly of that electrifying kiss at the costume shop.

"Okay," Clark called, "I think I'm ready." Sighing he turned around, displaying the costume to Lex. "How do I look?"

Lex appraised the vision before him. Clark wore a white mesh shirt over leather pants, a Gothic style gold cross hung from a leather thong around his neck, looking more like a collar than a necklace. Lace up black boots graced his feet, and on his back were a pair of angel wings. Yes, Clark looked angelic. In a perfectly delicious way.

"Here," Lex tossed something to Clark. "Put that on."

Clark looked at the tube in his hand. "Lip gloss?"

"Just wear it. Believe me on this one." Lex waited to be sure that Clark was putting it on before turning back to his mirror to finish tyeing his tie. "You look stunning."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Stunning? Lex, this stuff has glitter in it. Glitter! Why do you make me do these things? And then you call me stunning. I feel all girly!"

"Don't knock it. I know plenty of men who would give me the world to call them stunning."

Clark's heart sped up at that, but he quickly subdued it. Surely Lex wasn't intimating what it sounded like. Surely not. He shook himself and walked forward, to enter Lex's room. "Darn."

Lex looked up and laughed.

"Hey! It's not funny! I have to walk sideways through every door now, because of these stupid wings."

Lex just laughed harder. "I'm sorry Clark, but an angel getting stuck in the door?" Clark cracked a smile, as Lex finally recovered and scrutinized his own look. "Well? Devilish enough?"

Clark looked him up and down. "Yes, but you look like you're going as Lex Luthor in mourning, not as a demon."

Lex smiled, and raised a hand to his mouth. When he moved the hand away, he was wearing fangs. "Now, if I can just find those gloves..."

Clark stared at Lex. Lex with fangs was somehow extremely sexy. Clark thought again of that kiss in the dressing room

"Here we go," Lex announced, pulling on the gloves and walking past Clark. As he passed, he slapped Clark's ass. Clark jumped and squirmed at the sharp slap. It hadn't hurt, but it had sent shocks of pleasure through his body. He stared after Lex, the black business suit clinging to his muscled body in all the right places, the deep red of his shirt warming the normally porcelain skin, solid black tie creating a perfect background for the matching Gothic cross around his neck, the chain and cross silver instead of gold.

"So, about the terms of this bet we've made," Lex began, sliding into the limo, Clark following him closely. "What exactly were you thinking of for stakes?"

"I'm not sure," Clark shrugged.

"Well, what about something slightly unconventional? If I win, you have to be mine for a day, mine to torment, mine to torture, mine to enjoy. If you win, you can name your stakes."

"That's fair," Clark agreed.

"Good," Lex smirked, holding out a hand for Clark to shake in agreement. As they're hands met, Clark suddenly wondered just why Lex would leave a bet so open like that. Lex's next words did little to assuage Clark's sudden fear, "Don't worry Clark, I have everything under control."

**A/N: Okay, so I lied. I'm way late, and it's still slashy. I'll own it, but I won't apologize.**


	4. Chapter 4

**In Which Clark and Lex Arrive At Lana's Costume Party**

**By Shakespeare's Girl**

Clark crawled out of the limo, stumbled, managed to keep himself upright, and turned around to help Lex.

Lex stepped gracefully onto the pavement and held out his arm to Clark. "Ready?"

Clark sighed. "How did you manage to make that look easy?"

"I've had a lifetime to perfect it," Lex said with a shrug. He reached over and linked Clark's arm through his.

Clark looked at the Talon. The beautiful old building was decorated in pumpkins and cobwebs, looking very festive. "Uh, Lex, most of Smallville is inside that building."

"I know that."

"Well," Clark hesitated. "I--it's just that, if we walk in like this, with our costumes and all, it seems like...well, they're going to start talking."

"I know that, too."

"So, you don't...mind?"

"Not at all." Lex looked carefully at Clark. "Do you mind?"

Clark looked at Lex's arm, and his own resting atop it. "I don't think so." He smiled at Lex, then looked back at the glowing building they were about to enter. "Well. This is it. The only way out is up."

"Stop being so fatalistic," Lex ordered Clark. "You know damn well you're hot as hell in that outfit."

Clark shut his mouth and grinned sheepishly.

Together, they entered the building, Clark's arm still linked with Lex's. As they entered, nearly everyone there turned to stare.

Clark and Lex looked simply stunning together. The dark beauty of the angel, and the pale intensity of the devil was enough to take the breath away. Their arms were linked casually, yet somehow, to the onlookers, it seemed perfectly clear that the demon had staked his claim on the angel.

And the angel was more than happy to fall.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. My life is really crazy right now.**


End file.
